Confusion
by KimPrincess
Summary: Spike has got his chip out and has began to feed off humans again but at the same time he is begining to have feelings for dawn... So what will dawn think of all this.
1. default chapter

**_Confusion _**

"How is this possible" screamed Buffy as she paced up and down her living room. "How has spike got his chip out and…and feeding is again" said Buffy as she sat down on the sofa an put her head in her hands.  
"Calm down Buffy" Exclaimed Giles. "We need to think but at the moment I really have no idea. But I do no that this is not good, definitely not good.

At that minute the door bell rang which they had been waiting for far to long in there opinion, for…. Xander, Willow, Tara, Anya and Dawn.

"Hey guys something big has come up, well not to big….um kinda big well.." Buffy rambled on which left Giles to explain.  
"Cut Buffys long story short, Spike has managed to get his chip out and lately has been feeding off humans again." Giles said with a sigh.  
"I new we could never trust that blonde bimbo." Cut in Xander with a frown. "HEY." Shouted Anya and Buffy who were also blonde.  
"Ooops sorry you too forgot there were blondes in the room" apologised Xander but he only got a mean look off both them.  
Dawn who gets bord very easily finally said "Everyone we are sorta going off subject here the main thing is that I think we should catch Spike and try and steer him back to the good side without beating him to death ?" She asked hopefully without one breath.  
What she got back was just nods of heads from everyone.  
"So that's settled then we just catch Spike." "The thing is were the heck is he gona be ?" Wondered Xander.

So they all set off to look in different directions for Spike. Stupidly the one who was left to look in his crypt was Dawn. Sweet Dawn didn't no what was coming to her next…….

With a knock on the door Dawn waited patiently for someone to answer. When no one answered she decided to jus quietly go in, what she saw made her smile. A sleeping, topless Spike laid out across his sofa. So quietly she went over and began to gently stroke his soft face, she became so entranced in him that she didn't even realise him flutter an eyelash. And she said to herself aloud. "How could anyone this sweet, possibly hurt even a fly."

When he heard her say this had to say…. "Like this sweet bit." With that he grabbed her arm and twisted it a little bit.  
As he heard her whimper he eased up a bit, andpushed her next to him onthe sofa then gently climbed ontop of her little body. What he did next though shocked her to the limit. He scattered gentle open mouthed kisses along her neck showing no sign of wanting to bite….. And in his mind he was saying.. _She tastes so good muchbetter than the bloody_ _slayer._


	2. soothing

"Spike what are you doing to me i...i.. just please get off".Begged Dawn.  
"I cant Dawn you taste too good. Completey different to your sister she's so bitter but you... your sweet like candy floss". explained spike.  
"Thank you thats very... no spike get off i'm serious your chip is out i cant trust you not anymore".This time shouted dawn. 

The second that she said that spike pushed her out from under him and said.  
"You happy now sweet'art all i wanted was you now you dont trust me so you might aswell go home to the slayer".Spike shouted back.  
"No please Spike i im sorry i do like you but your a vampire who's been feeding again and theres no trust for all i no you could be working up to biting me".  
"Bit, you no i would never do that to you if just trusted me i could show you".He said moving closer to Dawn and putting his arms round her delicate waist.  
"Spike i dont no if i can".She whispered feeling very naieve.  
"shhhhhh come on". He said in a soothing, suductive voice.

When she heard his tone she couldnt help but raise her head and look, but all she saw were two cystal blue eyes staring down on her."Close your eyes" he said gently.  
So she didthen brought his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.As the seconds went by the kiss grew more and more with Spike pushing his tounge into Dawns mouth with lust and passion. She slid her hands round spikes neck as he put hishands up the back of her top.

Just before the kiss was about to end in burst a furious Buffy.  
"Spike get your repulsive hands off my sister".

"No buffy its ok he isn't evil".Said a scared dawn.

"Come on dawnie your wrong he is evil and were locking him in we'll be back later to take him to ours and hold him hostage".

"Buffy i...i...". Spluttered dawn.

"No, no buts dawn he IS evil". Saidan even angryer buffy.

An then buffy pulled dawn out the door leaving a confused spike stood there dumstruck.  
He could hear buffy locking him in.


End file.
